This invention pertains to novel organic chemical compounds and to their preparation, to new biocidal compositions, and to a novel method for controlling microbes. The present invention is more particularly directed to new (1-and-2-)haloalkylthio urazoles and thiourazoles, to new microbiocidal compositions containing the same, and to their use in controlling microbes such as fungi and bacteria.